


Stargazer

by rainsleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsleep/pseuds/rainsleep
Summary: ToneHina drabbles and snippets.





	1. Undulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within their circumstances, their outcomes are unlikely what they’ve initially aimed for: au.
> 
> Unrequited ToneHina/Unrequited NaruHina

Everything seems dark and hopeless without her sun.  
He can’t replace the sunlight’s nurturing warmth.  
Instead, he provides a source of light, as the moon does.

However, he’s misguided, showing a distorted vision of the world.  
He’s not just someone to rely on, but his own person who’s flawed himself.  
While she may bring him happiness, it won’t bring him clarity.

There is understanding that each time of day has potential for what it inspires.  
The principles she learned from the sun don’t disappear just because he’s not within reach.  
The importance of valuing yourself and seeking happiness remains within her.

Lighting what lies before them is how someone can start making their way.  
Finding inspiration not only in others but also adding to the light that already exists.  
Every star in the night sky is also a sun, illuminating unknown space.


	2. Bashfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different first approach: Alternate setting.

It wasn’t right that he had such eyes. She could lose her way within them.  
Feeling inhibited, receded from view and inclined her head down.  
Something about his attention unnerved her. That it was direct? Unabashed?

Despite giving nothing else away, a slight blush insinuated how their interaction left her feeling.  
Insecurity gnawed inside because of her fumbling.

With friends she’s relaxed enough, but strangers are still difficult.  
She made a quiet resolution to change that this year but nothing’s come from that yet.


	3. Short Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff: Alternate setting.

His mouth plucked hers out from their nestled spot.  
She shivered as his lips ruminated over hers.  
With little conscious effort, she leaned forward into the kiss.  
Before long, he let her go and she settled back onto her heels.


	4. Dining room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff: Alternate setting.

She strode across the room. Upon reaching him, she cupped his face in hand.  
Entangling fingers within his white locks, she reflected on unvoiced thoughts.  
Since neither of them broke the silence, he took her hand and lead them into another room.


End file.
